Cien días sin ella
by Iberius27
Summary: Arnold descubrirá lo que siente por Helga tras haberse revelado el secreto y haber pasado cien días sin ella
1. El secreto se descubre

Cien días sin ella

Capítulo uno : el secreto se descubre y Helga se muda

Nota no poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon este fanfic se encuentra cronologícamente entre el día de San Valentín , Helga contra la gran Paty ,Helga va al psiquiatra y la obra escolar, también hay referencia al pequeño libro Rosa y a la navidad de Arnold así algún despistado que no haya visto esto capítulos esto es alerta de SPOILERS

Era una un día normal en la primeria PS 119 Helga fastidiando a todos Rhonda tratando de hacer a según ella elegantes a las personas de su alrededor con su presencia , Harold comiendo grandes cantidades de comida y Arnold y Lila platicando animadamente de un tema sin importancia eso hizo endurecer a Helga que sin más se fue y busco el bote de basura más cercano y se puso a recitar uno de tantos soliloquios : Arnold porque están cruel el destino conmigo que no puedo tenerte porque tu estas obsesionado con Lila oh en fin. En eso pasa la gran Paty y oye eso la misma gran Paty que le perdono la vida a Helga por la indulgencia de Arnold y ella ( Paty ) le pregunto esa ves si sentía algo por el , cosa que la niña de nueve años supo astutamente mentir y si algo odiaba Paty era que alguien le mintiera entonces la esperaría que saliera de la escuela a las 3. 30 y la encararia sobre la mentira.

Llegó la hora y sin previo aviso Paty jaloneo a Helga para sorpresa de todos e incluso de la misma Helga y muchos se preguntaron porque Paty se llevó a Helga así porque Helga no tenía agendada un paliza dada por Paty y se acercaron para oír la conversación entre Helga y Paty

_ me mentiste dijo Paty

_ a que te refieres dijo Helga

_ a que te pregunté si tu y Arnold tenían algo

Muchos incrédulos se preguntaban si era posible que a Helga le guste Arnold

_ que hacen pregunto este

_ shhhhh estamos tratando de oir creo que a Helga le gustas y Paty le está recriminado que porque no se lo dijo mencionó Sid

_ pero a ti te gusta Arnold pregunto Paty

_ no respondió seca Helga

_ pero te oí recitar poesía en su nombre

_ si no me gusta yo yo lo amo

_ que ¡!

_ si lo amo

Afuera todos estaban en shock incluyendo a Arnold y Lila que a pesar de saber el secreto se sorprendió que lo dijera así sin más

_ y porque no se lo dices pregunto Paty

_ estas loca el " buen samaritano" está enamorado de la tonta campesina Li_la el jamás se fijaria en mi dijo con tristeza Helga

A Arnold le dolió que Helga pensará así de el al igual que Lila

_ está bien prometo guardar el secreto

En eso salen ven a sus compañeros en shock y muchos diciendo

_ HELGA AMA ARNOLD ,HELGA AMA ARNOLD ,HELGA AMA ARNOLD

_ perdona no sabía que nos espiarian dice tratando de disculparse

Pero Helga se va echa un mar de lágrimas

_ como pudieron hacerle eso Helga dijo Arnold visiblemente enojado

Vamos viejo como si Pataki no se lo merciera a echo la vida imposible a todos incluyendote dijo Gerald tratando de calmar a su amigo

_ pero no es para que se burlen por estar enamorada de mi dijo Arnold exasperado

_ calma viejo ni que tu estuvieras enamorado de ella

Al día siguiente

La mayoría de sus compañeros seguían molestandola por lo de ayer

Hasta que Helga no aguanto más y a la hora del almuerzo se fue

_ YA FUE SUFICIENTE Dejenla en paz grito Arnold golpeado la mesa

_ me hubiera gustado que ella misma te lo hubiera dicho en vez que te enteras así dijo Pheebe notablemente triste

_ Pheebe tu lo sabias preguntaron incrédulos Gerald y Arnold

_ si lo sabía

_ estoy de acuerdo ella debió decirtelo dijo Lila

_ tu también Lila

_ si ella me lo confesó para que yo le cediera el papel de Julieta en la obra de Romeo y Julieta para que ella pudiera besarte dijo Lila

_ quien más sabe sobre esto

_ pwff yo dijo Brainy

_ creo que su psicóloga pueda saber algo la doctora Blees

_ está bien más tarde iré a verla

Mientras tanto en casa Pataki

Helga se dirigió directamente a su habitación a llorar

En eso golpea la puerta Bob

_ apurate niña no ves que nos tenemos que mudar

_ como que mudar

_ surgió un nuevo negocio para mi en Texas así que prepara tus maletas que nos vamos en dos horas

Ella lo hizo lo más rápido posible y salió de su casa tan rápido que se le olvidó hacerse las coletas y para variar empezó a llover

Ella llega rápidamente a la escuela con un libro en mano y se dirigío directamente hacia Arnold

_ Arnold grito ella

_ si que quieres Helga ligeramente preocupado

_ toma le extiende el libro

Era un libro rosa como el que el tiene en su cuarto

_ esto es

_ si Arnold yo soy la autora del libro rosa

_ pero porque me das esto pregunto extrañado por el raro comportamiento de Helga

_ para que me recuerdes

_ para que te recuerde no entiendo

_ Arnold me mudare a Texas

_ a Texas porque?

_ por el trabajo de mi padre

_ ok lo entiendo espero volverte a ver Helga

_ yo también , yo también dice Helga

_ aue revoir Arnold

_ dilo de nuevo dijo Arnold tratando de encontrar algo detrás de esas palabras

_ aue revoir repito Helga

_ eres Cecil tu eres Cecil

_ shhh calla Arnold si soy Cecil

_ no puedo creerlo todo este tiempo tu fuiste Cecil

_ si así es

_ Arnold te molestaría si te encargo cuidar mi Casa en caso el negocio de Bob fracase podamos volver a Hillwood

_ si esta bien no te preocupes

_ y Arnold quiero hacer algo antes de irme que de no hacerlo me arrepentirá por el resto de lo que me queda de vida

_Si que es

_ esto

Helga comienza a besarlo pasando su mano por el cuello de Arnold y la de el por detrás dela espalda de la rubia

_ adiós Arnold

_ adiós Helga

Y sin más ella se va

Y Arnold después del beso no sabía lo que estaba pasando

Fin del primer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado espero las reviwes y sin mási berius se despide


	2. El descubrimiento

Cien días sin ella

El descubrimiento y un visita a la psicóloga, las primeras semanas y sospechas

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

_ oye viejo es mi imaginación o Pataki te beso dijo ger

_ no , Gerald ella me beso

_ está bien vámonos

_ oye Arnold la casa de huéspedes está del otro lado de la ciudad dijo Gerald

_ es que no voy a mi Casa voy a la casa de Helga

_ a la casa de Helga pero porque demonios

_ es que le prometí cuidarla

_ un que raro lo entiendo dijo Gerald

_ pero espera un minuto porque tu tendrás que cuidarla

_ es que ella y su familia se mudara a Texas

_ a Texas

_ por el trabajo de su padre

_ y entonces el beso

_ estas en lo correcto ella vino a despedirse de mi dijo Arnold con una ligera tristeza

Mientras tanto su amigo noto su actitud al hablar de la mudanza era fría distante como si el más pequeño de la familia Shortman no lo digiera todo

_ hay algo más cierto

_ si Gerald pero no puedo decirte

_ oh vamos soy tu mejor amigo

_ ahhh está bien te lo diré

_ dime Helga es Cecil

_ Helga es Cecil¡!

_ si

_ la Cecil con la que cenaste en el día de San Valentín

_ la misma

_ y no sólo eso ella es la autora del libro Rosa

_ Pataki es la autora de esos poemas tan cursis

_ si ella lo hizo

_ como lo sabes

_ por esto dijo Arnold señalado el libro que tenía en la mano

_ no entiendo porqué no te lo dijo lo que sentía por ti y ya era mejor de lo que fue la revelación

_ no lo se tal vez pensó como a mi me gusta Lila ella no tendría oportunidad conmigo francamente no lo se

_ no lo se sólo se que me siento culpable

_ culpable porque?

_ porque no le correspondí a sus sentimientos

_ Arnold tu la defendiste cuando la mayoría empezamos a hablar de ella incluso conmigo me pediste que parará, te dejaste besar por ella y aún cuidas su casa cuando no es tu responsabilidad no deberías sentirte culpable por no estar enamorado de ella

_ pero lo estoy y no hay nada que haga va cambiar eso

* * *

Llegando a la casa Pataki , Arnold ya no hablo sentía un ligero desasosiego al pisar la casa de su compañera , Gerald no entendía porque de todas las personas en este mundo Helga tenía que amar a Arnold y porque Arnold se sentía culpable por éso llegando a la puerta e la casa de su ex compañera rubia Arnold sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al ya no estar su compañera rubia

_ wow dijo Gerald al ver el cuarto tan afeminado para lo bravucona se decía Helga

_ es la primera vez que estas en su cuarto le pregunto Gerald a Arnold

_ no ya estado aqui un par de veces respondió seco

Entonces ven en la cama un libro que decía diario y Gerald se proponía a ojear sus hojas

_ Gerald no deberíamos leer es algo personal

_ oh vamos Arnold no quieres saber lo que Helga ha echo por ti

_ no debemos replicó Arnold antes de ser interrumpido po

_ no lo creo no es posible

_que no es posible

_ recuerdas la Navidad cuando tratamos de reunir al señor Hyun con su hija y el señor Bailey nos ayudaría con tal de hacer sus compras navideñas y lo único que faltaba eran un par de botas Nancy Spumoni

_ si pregunto con curiosidad

_ Helga regalo un par que le habían sido obsquiadas por su madre por Navidad para que tu pudieras reunirlos sólo porque era importante para ti

_ que¡!¡

_ leelo tu mismo

Mientras más el más leía el sentimiento de culpa acrecentada cada ves más en el

_ ya revisamos la casa y está segura dijo Arnold

_ hay un lugar donde no hemos revisado el armario de Helga

_ no creo que hay algo ahí

_ más vale prevenir que lamentar

Gerald abrió la puerta y dio un grito

_ santo cielo

Había miles de fotos de los altares de Helga

_ que paso oh por dios

_ es chica no sólo está enamorado de ti está obsesionada contigo

_ está listo vámonos a tu casa

_ lo siento pero no voy a mi Casa

_ a dondes vas

_ al consultorio de la doctora Blees

_ la doctora Blees para que

_ necesito hablar con ella sobre lo de Helga

_ viejo esos doctores tienen un código de confidenciales no te dirá nada

_ eso lo se pero tengo que saberlo

_ está bien

_ y Gerald si vas a mi Casa dile a mis abuelos porque llegue tarde

_ está bien viejo suerte

* * *

Ya en consultorío de la doctora Blees

_ doctora Blees hay un niño que quiere hablar con usted pero no tiene cita

_ como se llama

_ dice que su nombre es Arnold

_ hazlo pasar

_ está bien

_ Hola doctora Blees

_ Hola Arnold a que debo el honor de tu visita

_ es que hace dos días Helga sin quererlo me dijo que me amaba

_ en serio

_ si vine a comprobarlo

_ y yo que tengo que ver con esto

_ ustede es su psicóloga y pudo decirle algo

_ entiendo por mi código profesional me impide decirtelo

_pero si alguien merece saber eres tu no miraré mientras agarras la primera carpeta con el nombre de Helga que esta en mi escritorio

El lo agarró empezó a ojear lo que habla es de sus padre,sobre su hermana y como el es el único que le presta atención ella como de el depende para sentirse querida y necesitada por alguien y porque oculta es amor tras un coraza de rudeza

El termina de leer y el se va a su casa con más culpa en su conciencia por no haberla valorado cuando ella estaba aqui

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Helga se fue y Arnold se sentía culpable y el sentimiento lo carcomia eso lo empezaron a notar los demas

_ que le pasa a Arnold le preguntaron a Gerald Sid, Stinky u Harold

_ extraña a Helga y se siente cultura por no haberse enamorado de ella

Era algo acertado al principio , era elgo que Gerald ya no se dignaba en creer

_ viejo vamos a un partido de baseball el viernes dijo Gerald para ver si podía sacarlo de la depresión que este tenía

_ no gracias voy a mi Casa necesito estar sólo

_ hasta cuando Patakiya se fue hace una semana se que la extrañad pero estoy a es demasiado

_ se que te preocupas por mi pero yo estaré bien

_ Arnold mirame a los ojos y dime te enamoraste de Helga

_ que?

_ dime si tu te enamoraste de Helga al saber lo que Helga ha echo por ti

_ que es un locura

_ no oigo un si o un no

_ no no estoy enamorado de ella

El está mintiendo no se había dado cuenta de cuanto le hacía falta la bravucona rubia en su vida

_ entonces sólo te sientes culpable

_ si sólo es eso

_ dime aún te gusta Lila

_ si aún me gusta otra vez estaba mintiendo

_ ok te creere porque es imposible

_ si lo es dando un suspiro

No no lo era el se desvelaba leyendo los dos libros rosas de Helga se sentía tan idiota al no darse cuenta de que Gerald tenía demasiada razón

_ me enamoré de ella dijo suspirando antes de caer dormido

Fin

Hola espero que les haya gustado si encuentro unas parte fuera de contexto es que este capítulo originalmente eran dos y decidí juntarlos espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviwes que con gusto las leeré y sin mas por el momento iberiusse despide


End file.
